dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinosaur King episode 47
Tricks of the Traitor is the 47th episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary The large flying craft rises above the ocean and blasts off its Zeta Point disguise as the Alpha Gang busts into Seth's lab to confront him, but a trapdoor drops them into the garbage chute. Back at the D-Lab, Rex demands a full explanation from Jonathan, whose memory has begun coming back. He reveals that he was an android butler to Rex's father, and that he and the Alpha Gang are from the future, Laura identifying Zeta Point as their time machine. In the year 2126, Rex's parents, paleontologists Drs. Ancient and Cretacia, found a circular lithograph in a Cretaceous deposit, pieces of which now power the Dino Holders, which they soon discovered contained the spirits of the dinosaurs begging for their help. The Stones' aura let them power a time machine, the soon-to-be Zeta Point, which departed on Christmas Day one year later with the Ancients and Jonathan, along with their assistant Seth, and the Alpha Gang, fellow researchers. Arriving in the Age of the Dinosaurs, the Ancients managed to use the Stones to turn living dinosaurs into cards, allowing them to easily build a collection to bring back to the future in order to save the dinosaurs from extinction. However, Dr. Z began making Move Cards and pitting the dinosaurs in fights against each other for amusement, planning to use Dr. Ancient's methods to control dinosaurs and become the Dinosaur King, throwing a wrench in the conversion effort. After six months, a two-month plan was only 10% complete, and Dr. Cretacia soon realized that her baby would soon be born and planned to return to the future; Dr. Z tried sabotaging the time machine with a wrench, but Seth instead deleted the control data to strand them while hiding who did it, officially joining Dr. Z's efforts. Due to the delay, Rex was born in the Cretaceous Period and was given his dinosaur tooth necklace, Jonathan being secretly tasked as his protector. After the timeship was repaired, it took a test flight, but Dr. Z left his stasis pod and ejected Drs. Ancient and Cretacia into the time vortex; Jonathan tried protecting baby Rex from Seth, but Dr. Z was rammed into the control console and knocked the Stone Tablet loose, separating it into seven pieces and throwing the ship, Jonathan, and Rex into different points in time. Jonathan would arrive at some point in the past and lose his memories, baby Rex would arrive at the foot of the Barosaurus skeleton in New York's Natural History Museum 12 years before the present, and the timeship would crash with most systems broken in the middle of the Pacific shortly before the series started, the dinosaur cards on board also scattering across time and the planet. Thus ends Jonathan's memory, Laura claiming Dr. Z had never told any of them about those last few events. She also says that Seth had always been a quiet loner doing his own private research on dinosaur DNA altering, which Dr. Ancient had called immoral. Back on the ship, Seth manages to revive his perfect Tyrannosaurus skeleton, but the Alpha Gang have Tank bust them out of the garbage and quickly confront Seth again with her and Ampelosaurus, but his Saurophaganax defeats them both. It rushes them, but Helga arrives in the Alpha Jet #2 and holds Saurophaganax off as the Alpha Gang escape in it. Seth attacks Helga with Fire Scorcher. The Alpha Gang arrive at the D-Lab, and Rod and Laura try convincing Dr. Z to join forces with the D-Team, Laura confronting him over the Ancients. However, a new dinosaur has appeared… On the ship, Seth's newly invented dinosaur, the Black T-Rex, breaks through the ceiling in a column of fire and onto the top of the vessel as it approaches Japan… Battles Zander/Rod vs Seth/Saurophaganax Zander summons Tank, but Seth summons Saurophaganax. Saurophaganax charges and rams Tank, throwing her into a wall, so Rod sends out Ampelosaurus, knocking Saurophaganax aside and using Aqua Vortex on it. However, Saurophaganax uses Fire Scorcher, defeating both of them at once. Seth/Saurophaganax wins New Cards *Black T-Rex dinosaur card Trivia *This episode's English title is based on the phrase "tricks of the trade". *One line said by the dinosaur voices from the Stones seems to imply that the dinosaurs came to Earth from elsewhere. This is likely simply a poorly worded line. *A flashback scene shows the Cretaceous Iguanodon and Ampelosaurus living alongside Jurassic species, likely by mistake. Videos Navigation Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime